


The Star Car

by Owlnonymous



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Takes place some time before Ball Pit Car, that said the ending does reference ball pit car so spoiler warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlnonymous/pseuds/Owlnonymous
Summary: Tulip, Atticus, and One-One continue their journey through the train and find themselves in a car with nothing but a meadow and a starry sky.With this break from the usual chaos, Tulip’s thinks about her home and her friends.





	The Star Car

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I’ve wrote in a long time and I also wrote it in a bit of a rush to get it out before the last episodes aired, so sorry if it’s a bit bad or OOC.

Tulip opened the door, a seemingly endless field of grass and dandelions spanning on the other side. The landscape was tinted a dark blue hue, a gentle breeze blowing below a starlit sky. The moon shone overhead, a perfect yellow crescent.

“Huh,” Tulip looked around, “This car is pretty tame compared to the last one.”

“I thought the ponies were pretty cool! And colorful!” One-One chirped.

“Yeah, those unicorns were pretty nice. I’m glad we were able to help them out.”

“I don’t know,” Atticus walked over, fur dotted with rainbow neon leaves, “I find it hard to trust such large hooved menaces.”

Tulip crouched down to brush the leaves off his fur, all of which were immediately carried away by the breeze. One-One jumped off Tulip’s backpack, and took a look around. 

“Ah, Miss Tulip!” One-One shouted. 

“What is it, One-One?” Both Tulip and Atticus jolted to attention and looked towards the small robot. 

One-One rose one arm to point in the distance. A small red rectangle was barely visible on the horizon, sticking out from the rest of the blue, green, and white landscape.

“Oh, the door!”

“A bit of a long walk, but it looks like there aren’t any obstacles. Not yet at least.” Atticus surveyed the area, sniffing the air.

“Well, let’s head to it. Faster we get there, the faster we find out if there’s some weird puzzle or something.” 

They all carried forward, Tulip walking at a slightly slow pace as One-One and Atticus followed on each side of her. They went on mostly in silence, except for occasional talk of previous cars they’ve been on.

As they went, Atticus curiously sniffed one of the dandelions, before he sneezed and sent all the seeds flying through the wind. One-One ran over, and flailed his arms in the air in an attempt to catch the floating seeds.

Tulip giggled. She smiled and plucked a nearby dandelion off the ground. She made her way to One-One, and crouched down and held it out to him.

“Thank you, Miss Tulip!” He chirped, his little arms pressed together with the stem in between. They constantly falter and stumble, but are still trying their best to keep on their back legs. 

Atticus trotted over, tilting his head as he looked at the flower, this time keeping his nose a safe distance away. 

Tulip glanced his way, “Are there no dandelions in Corginia?” 

“Oh no, there are. They’re usually just used as medicine for tummy troubles, however,” he chuckled. He kept his eyes focused on the flower, a his mouth slightly curving down, “It’s been quite a while since I’ve seen one, though.”

Tulip looked back at the dandelion. When… When _had been the last time she saw one of these? _

Not since she’s been on the train. She hadn’t seen any in Corginia while she’d been there, and none of the other cars she’d been through had any. 

_How long had she been on the train?_

It had been at least months. Had it been a year at this point? Had her birthday passed? What about her parents? Were they still–

Suddenly, Tulip was jolted from her thoughts by One-One losing his balance. He tumbled to the ground, right on top of the flower. The seeds immediately flew into the air, before being carried away by the breeze.

“Ah… It’s gone. I knew it wouldn’t last long.” One-One looked down, his tone sad.

Tulip blinked twice, “Oh…” She looked around, awkwardly pointing to another dandelion nearby, “There’s some more over there if you want another.”

One-One hummed, tilting his body a bit to the side. He popped up, “It’s quite alright Miss Tulip!”

A paw prodded at Tulip, “Do you think it’s about time we continue forward?” Atticus asked.

“Yeah, probably.” Tulip got up, picking One-One up off the ground and carrying him. Her grip was loose enough that he could jump out and walk around if he’d like. Atticus trotted behind her, looking around for any signs of inhabitants.

As they walked towards the door, Tulip found her eyes being drawn to the sky. She never really paid too much attention to the stars before, so it wasn’t really easy to tell if this sky was different than hers.

She did know the Big and Little Dippers though, along with the North Star. She searched the sky for a while, looking for any patch of familiarity. 

The sky and all it’s stars stretched so far, and most of the stars seemed to look the same, only a few brighter or dimmer ones scattered around. Just as she was about to give up, her eyes caught on one that seemed a bit brighter than any other. And, when she looked at the stars around it, they looked like they could connect into a dipper.

“Tulip?” Atticus asked.

“Uh, yes?” Tulip looked down at the corgi, who was watching her with concern. 

“Are you alright? You’ve been staring at the sky for a while now. Not even howling or anything.”

“Oh, I was just looking at the stars. I wanted to see if I saw any I recognized.”

At this, Atticus looked up too. “Did you find any?”

“Yeah, there’s one right there,” she pointed towards the North Star. “That really bright one is the North Star, and the stars around it look like a dipper. The whole constellation is called the Little Dipper.”

“A dipper? What’s it dipped in?” One-One asked.

“They aren’t actually dipped in anything, they’re stars.”

“They’re dipped in the cold, loneliness of space.” One-One said, his cheerful tone dropped.

“Ha, I guess.”

Atticus hummed, “I think I recognize that asterism too. Though, my people always thought of it as a squirrel. What even is a dipper?”

“It’s like a ladle or something? I don’t know. And wait, you have the same stars in Corginia?”

Atticus nodded, “it seems so.”

Tulip frowned, looking back to the stars for a moment, “Hey Atticus?”

“Yes Tulip?”

“Do you miss Corginia?”

Atticus tilted his head, looking at Tulip his eyes showing slight concern. “Of course. I miss my people, the sun beams, and everything else. But, right now I need to defeat the monster, so my people can be safe. After that, I won’t have to miss it any longer. I’ll be back there, just like how one day you’ll be home.”

Tulip sighed, “Y’know, I’ll miss you Atticus.”

Atticus smiled, “I’ll miss you too, Tulip. If you’d like, I could continue with you all the way to the conductor. Corginia will still be there once I help you.”

Tulip shook her head, “I can’t ask that from you, Atticus.” 

“Very well,” Atticus looked to the ground, tail hanging down in contrast to it’s usual perked up positition.

“Why’ll you miss Atticus, Miss Tulip?” One-One asked.

“Why will I– Because I probably won’t see him again once I get off the train? Why wouldn’t I?”

“Oh. Will you miss me?” 

“Of course!”

“Then I’ll miss you, Miss Tulip! Oh, I’ll miss Miss Tulip. Miss miss.” The robot’s eyes curved up, giving the impression of a happy expression despite his lack of a real face.

Atticus looked back up to his companions. His tail still hung low, but a smile on his face contrasted its position. “Y’know, Tulip, even once we go our separate ways, let’s not think about how sad it’ll be when we’re apart. Right now, we’re together. And I could not ask for better companions, better friends, on this quest. We’ll still have memories of eachother, and the comfort of knowing we’ve all accomplished our goals and we’re all where we belong after the fact.”

“Our time of accompaniment is limited. But it matters nonetheless.” One-One said in his lower voice. 

Tulip smiled, “Yeah. I guess you guys are right.”

.

.

.  
.  
.

Tulip stared at the twisted, broken tube before her. The cockroach monstrosity within scratching and snarling in an attempt to get out.

“It’s ok to cry.” One-One said next to her, leaning into her leg.

So she did.


End file.
